This invention relates generally to inertial displacement, and more particularly concerns simple apparatus to indicate the occurrence of a predetermined level of acceleration.
In keeping with recent efforts to prevent fuel waste, there is a need for simple apparatus to indicate to vehicle operators when a predetermined level of acceleration has been reached or exceeded. Such excess acceleration results in fuel wastage. While various devices have been proposed in the past, none to my knowledge has embodied the unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as are now made possible by the present inertial performance indicator.